


[Collage] Можно я буду любить тебя?

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [9]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к командному фику«Рисковый парень».Разрешение автора получено.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Paul Ash
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[Collage] Можно я буду любить тебя?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Рисковый парень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876770) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к командному фику [«Рисковый парень»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876770).  
> Разрешение автора получено.

[](https://imgbox.com/EpXUw0Ai)


End file.
